paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sage and the ghost
Hi imm the creator of pups save winter and today I have a new story for you :) it was a sunny day and sage was sleeping next to summer but then he awoke from a noise ???:sage... sage: huh ?!? He jumped up summer: what is it ?! Sage: did you hear that ?! Summer: no Are you okay you seem jumpy ? Sage: Im good he smiled (he nuzzled her ) summer: ok honey (she smiled ) ( she when back to sleep) (but sage was afraid he didnt go back to sleep he ran around the lookout ) ???: sage ... sage: h-h ello?! ???: follow my whispers sage.... sage: uhhhhh ..... O- ok ( he ended up in a alley ) sage: why did you bring me here ? ??? : because I need you sage sage: for what ? (he gulped) ???: i need you sage ( sage just waiting for a answer why was he brought here ? ) sage : FOR WHAT !! ???: come closer sage sage : uhhh ( his paws begged him not to but he did he moved forward) ??? : my name is Michael sage: uh I'm Michael ( sprit) : sage right ?! sage: yeah but how do you know my name ?! Michael : i watch over you sage you and summer sage: summer? Michael yes and your sisters and the whole paw patrol ( sage was confused he didn't know what to say or what to think where they related some how ? ) Sage: are we related ? Michael : yes.. ( he smiled ) ( when he ever smiled a whisper occurred ) sage: really ?! To who Michael: I'm rockys father ( sage was suprised of course rocky had a dad but he never said a name ) Sage: wow .... ! Michael : now sage let me tell you a story sage: okay grandpa.... ( he smiled) (other whisper occurred ) Michael: I died when your father needed me I died in a burning building me and your fathers mother He and smoky ended up on the streets and I became a sprit I watched over him every day him and little smoky ( flashback) little rocky : mommy daddy ! Michael : dontt worry about us get out ! Smoky : NOO! MOM ( they watched as their mom fell into a smokey pit of flames Michael: HONEY !! ( he jumped in but he died ) (the young pups were found but their parents didntt make it ) sage: wow... Michael: uh - huh ( whisper) sage : so your a ghost ? Michael : yes sage: amazing ... Can you tell me what you look like ? Uh sense I cant see you Michael: hmm well im black with a grey circle around my eye it used to be white ... sage : ohhhh .... Michael : anyways kid Im afraid I have to go Sage: why ?! Michael : I have to go back to the beyond its where souls live sage : wait before you go I want you to meet someone ....... more tomorrow :)